Amor bajo el muérdago
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Esto es una serie de one shoots, los cuales forman parte de un reto cuyo tema es la canción "Doce días de Navidad." Habrá un one shoot por día hasta el veinticuatro de Diciemmbre que será un two shoot.
1. Chapter 1

Te encontrabas dormitando en el jardín principal de la ciudadela bajo un peral donde un pájaro cantaba como si fuese plena primavera, te encontrabas retozando con algunas de las guerreras y los cachorros que recientemente habían nacido.

Felizmente te encontrabas sobre la hierba fresca, y el soplo de aire algo frio era la única señal de que fuera del palacio de Chase Young era invierno.

En la seminconsciencia tu mente jugaba con los recuerdos que tenías desde que entraste en el mundo mágico y místico en el que ahora estabas inmerso acompañados por el canto de esa ave melódica sobre tu cabeza; rememorabas de forma cálida y lejana todas aquellas vivencias vividas, que a raíz de la experiencia obtenida, te habías vuelto lo que hoy día eres.

Y como agradecías ser quien en esos momentos eras.

No solo habías dejado de ser el patético alfeñique de antaño, sino que, el paso del tiempo te había dado el más importante regalo que la vida pudo darte, el amor de Chase Young.

Todo el tiempo y los cambios que venían con el eran gratamente apreciados; y hay tirado en el césped en la seminconsciencia, con un anillo en tu mano izquierda como prueba de pertenencia y fidelidad en su relación, esperabas a Chase en ese que hoy era el hogar de ambos.

-¿Qué haces hay tirado Jack?- el malévolo príncipe del heylin se acercó a ti lentamente.

-duermo la siesta, ¿es que acaso no es obvio?- tu respuesta cínica es apoyada con una sonrisa traviesa.

-eres demasiado insolente Spicer- te devuelve la sonrisa- necesitas ser castigado por tu falta.

Te hace pararte de donde te encontrabas acostado, y de un solo movimiento envuelves tus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-mmm, ¿Cuál crees que sea el castigo más adecuado?-no recibes una respuesta verbal, solo una sonrisa traviesa y el sentir de ser transportado mientras Chase te besa apasionadamente.

Ya es invierno, lo sabes bien. Por eso agradeces tanto el paso del tiempo, y el tener a Chase para subir tu temperatura cuando esta baja.


	2. Chapter 2

En un arrebato de amabilidad poco vista en ti, habías dejado a Jack decorar uno de los salones por el ridículo motivo de la celebración navideña.

Y en estos momentos te arrepientes enormemente de haber dado tu consentimiento.

Las maquinas pululando de aquí allá, el ruido constante y ensordecedor, las luces, el olor de los adornos plásticos y sobre todo, la horrible e irritante música navideña ya te tiene al borde del límite de tu paciencia. Y siendo honestos, tu paciencia no es mucha para poder seguir tolerando todo eso.

Sabes que en cualquier momento explotaras, y tu irritación terminara en un Jack Spicer duramente castigado.

Pero eso parece ser completa mente ignorada por el aludido, ni tus quejas o tu semblante obviamente oscurecido por tus ansias de despedazar algo parecen llegar al cabeza hueca que tienes como consorte.

Esperas que la meditación tranquilice tus deseos asesinos y te aleje lo más posible de ese remolino de actividades que tu Jack se había vuelto en estas fechas.

Todo está en perfecto orden hasta que la irritante música navideña y la voz de Jack llego a tus oídos.

-Chase ¿puedes venir un momento?- sus ojos suplicante son lo único que te convence de ir.

Al entrar todo tiene una vista diferente, el caos y el desorden pasan a quedar en el olvido, por una estampa luminosa pero armónica, la música es tan tenue ahora que suena tranquilizadora.

Jack se acerca a ti y te extiende dos tórtolas de cristas bellamente trabajadas.

-estos dos adornos son sumamente especiales Chase- su rostro con una sonrisa dulce enciende algo en tu interior que te hace pensar que todavía tienes una parte de tu alma –han pasado de generación en generación en mi familia-

Deposita los adornos en tus manos y besa la punta de tu nariz.

-aunque es algo cursi y no va en nada con el gran príncipe del heylin, debo decirte que son un símbolo de amor eterno-

La revelación de ese significado tan profundo te saca de base y tu no puedes mas que observar el par de tórtolas.

-deseo que seas tu quien las coloque en el árbol-

Mecánicamente lo haces, en el centro de un espacio que parece dejado para ello.

-esto Chase- su tono solemne no concuerda con ningún tono que antes le hayas escuchado –es la promesa solemne de mi pertenencia a ti-

Esa simple frase enciende tu interior, y el instinto de tu dragón hace que lo tomes entre tus brazos para llevarlo a tu habitación donde lo marcas como tuyo de todas las formas posibles.


	3. Chapter 3

Tres gallinas francesas

Esto era ridículo.

Más que ridículo, era inverosímil!

Que alguien le dijera que diablos hacían 3 gallinas francesas en el recibidor de su ciudadela.

-Spicer!-

El grito resuena por todas partes pero nunca se apareció el nombrado. Te planteas el buscarlo para tener tus respuestas, pero primero lo primero.

-Shakar deshazte de esos detestables animales- un asentimiento de cabeza y la tigresa frente a ti se encarga de deshacerse de esas molestas gallinas.

Recorres casi toda la ciudadela pero no encuentras ni el más mínimo rastro de Spicer por el lugar.

Es llegando a la parte de la cual diste permiso para que el acondicionase como un laboratorio que encuentras una pista de él.

Encontraste una nota pegada en la pizarra azul que resaltaba por el intenso rojo de la misma.

 _Chase:_

 _Estoy en el templo xiaolin_

 _estoy con Omi, volveré mañana._

 _Te amo!_

 _Jacky_

¿Cuándo es que había salido Spicer de la ciudadela que no te habías dado cuenta?

Era invierno y, como tal, Jack odiaba salir fuera a ningún lado. Más aun, el no iría con Omi por voluntad propia de buenas a primeras.

Vuelves al recibidor donde te encontrabas, observas el desastre de plumas que quedo mientras tu mente gira en torno a la salida de Spicer.

-Chase he vuelto- el tono cantarín de su voz te hace voltear hacia tu izquierda.

Su cara de felicidad muta lentamente en una de terror al ver las plumas y la sangre en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- su pregunta hace resurgir tu ira nuevamente.

-eso- señalas el desastre que Shakar no limpio – es algo que me gustaría averiguar, dime ¿tú sabes porque había 3 malditas gallinas francesas en mi palacio?-

-¿tres gallinas francesas?- su genuino desconcierto te hace pensar que extrañamente no está ligado a ese inverosímil suceso.

-si- tu respuesta es concisa –tres gallinas francesas aparecieron a la mitad de mi meditación y formaron un alboroto que me saco de la misma- tu tono en este momento es más el de un niño al que le han dejado sin ver la televisión cuando quería hacerlo.

-¿aparecieron de aparecer o entraron?- sus ademanes muestran nerviosismo y tu intuyes que realmente si ha tenido algo que ver en ese lio.

-aparecieron- le miras con el ceño fruncido y el tiembla como una hoja en el viento helado – ¿acaso has tenido que ver en eso?-

Se retuerce en su lugar y eso es un rotundo sí.

-bueno si, no, más o menos-

Un cambio en tu expresión hace que suelte todo de manera rápida.

-buenoyosoloqueriaprepararunarecetanuevaparati, peromefaltabanlasgallinasasiquefuialtemploconOmiparaconseguirlas-

A pesar de la velocidad eres capaz de entender lo que quiso decir.

-si fuiste al templo por esos animales, ¿Cómo aparecieron en la mitad del salón a interrumpir mi meditación- ya más que molestia lo tuyo es desconcierto.

¿Cómo le había hecho para hacerlas aparecer a km de distancia?

-bueno, invente un aparato que tele transporta objetos de un lugar a otro- a pesar de su nerviosismo una nota de orgullo se notaba en sus palabras –creo que no calcule bien las coordenadas de destino jejeje-

Tu cansancio hace que dejes el tema de lado dándote vuelta para ir a tu habitación a tomar una ducha.

-Chase ¿Qué paso con mis gallinas?-

-se las comió Shakar-

-¿queeee?-

Y te vas con una sonrisa por saber que tu frustración es pagada con la suya.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuatro aves cantoras

Ug, el dolor de cabeza es insoportable.

Nunca más volverías a tomar nada que Raimundo te ofreciera.

¿En que estaba pensando Raimundo al tomar una botella de licor de arroz para festejar el cumpleaños número 18 de Kimiko?

La pregunta más bien debería ser que pensabas tú al aceptar el vaso que el brasileño te había ofrecido.

No quieres levantarte de tu futon, pero los quehaceres del templo no se hacen solos.

Con pesadez te levantas y preparas para este nuevo día, un ave cantora te acompaña en tu titánica tarea.

Llegas a las cocinas y preparas el desayuno. Un segundo pájaro cantor se posa junto al primero en la rama del árbol frente a la ventana de la cocina.

En el desayuno una tercera ave cantora se posa con las otras dos.

Pasas a la limpieza general, con el trino de las tres aves como música de fondo y sueltas un suspiro porque su canto te recuerda a Chase.

En la maraña de tus pensamientos uno se cuela hasta tocar la superficie.

¿Por qué hay pájaros cantores en un día frio de invierno?

La respuesta llego con el cuarto pájaro y la presencia de Chase.

Cuando lo viste en el resquicio de la puerta soltaste la escoba y corriste a colgarte de su cuello para besarlo con cariño infinito.

-¿te ha gustado la serenata Jacky?- su sonrisa suave te enamora más de lo que ya estabas.

-gracias Chase me ha encantado tener su bonito canto como compañía el día de hoy-

-me alegra-

Te toma de las manos y juntos, con los pájaros de tras de los dos, van hacia el invernadero donde el resto del día solo son los dos, las cuatro aves cantoras y su amor.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinco anillos de oro

Te encuentras meditando. Pero no meditas como entrenamiento, meditas para tranquilizar tu mente que se encuentra desconcertada.

Tu aprendiz, el mocoso idiota que te persigue y que pregona su amor por ti a los cuatro vientos, tiene en su posesión 4 anillos de oro que obviamente son de compromiso.

¿Qué demonios hace Chase Young con cuatro malditos anillos de compromiso?

¿Es que ese mentecato no sabe que es suyo?

-Maestro ¿está usted bien?- la voz de Jumar, uno de sus guerreros más antiguos, llega a tus oídos –los otros guerreros y yo nos preguntamos si sucede algo malo- es obvio el miedo y desconcierto en la pregunta, pero como el neurótico desquiciado que eres cuando de Chase se trata, ni cuenta te das de eso.

-No sucede nada- seco y conciso, tu cara de asesino serial convence a Jumar de no seguir con las preguntas en favor de su integridad física. Dando media vuelta Jumar arrastra sus pasos hacia la salida y te deja con tu nada.

-Maestro, maestroooo!- y los gritos de Chase son el detonante para que tu ira estalle –maestro aquí esta!-

Sin duda alguna Chase Young carece de sentido de auto preservación piensas al sentirlo abrazarte como si nada. Tu ira es tan intensa que no reaccionas en primera instancia; el aprovecha eso y te arrastra hasta uno de los jardines principales.

Estas a punto de estallar cuando por fin pones atención a lo que te rodea.

No te habías dado cuenta que ya era noche; tampoco que todo está exquisitamente decorado, para tu sorpresa.

Chase se acerca a la mesa, mantienes tu rostro inexpresivo mientras le miras destapar los platos, te retira la silla y con una sonrisa traviesa te invita a tomar asiento. Te acercas con caminar elegante, tomas asiento y esperas a que el haga lo mismo frente a ti.

Durante cinco minutos mantienes un mutismo lacerante que lentamente lima su confianza y lo hace revolverse en su asiento.

-Am, es una noche muy bonita ¿no lo cree maestro?- el típico comentario sobre el clima te hace alzar una ceja como única contestación –te ¿te gustaría comer?, si cenemos primero-

Le tomas la palabra y degustas la comida antes de asesinar a tu joven pupilo.

Acabada la cena el nerviosismo de Young aumenta mientras se para y se acerca a ti. Ya enfrente tuyo se arrodilla y revuelve entre el bolsillo de la chaqueta del frac que no habías notado que lleva, de el saca una cajita que abre y extiende hacia ti.

-Maestro, sé que esto, que esto es un gran atrevimiento- su nerviosismo sigue ahí, pero una seguridad pocas veces vista surge de el – pero no puedo seguir viviendo sin hacer esto-

No le dejas seguir, extiendes tu mano sobre su rostro y con la delicadeza de una geisha retiras la caja de su mano para ponerla sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué significa esto Young?- entrecierras los ojos y con velocidad encaras tu silla a Chase para con tu pierna izquierda empujar su pecho hasta tenerlo acostado en el suelo – ¿qué significa todo esto?- señalas todo y posas tu pie derecho sobre su pecho mientras lo miras desde arriba – ¿a qué juegas?- presionas con la punta hasta verlo entrecerrar los ojos.

La determinación de su mirada cambia por el desconcierto por la agresividad de tus actos.

-¿Por qué haces todo este circo Chase Young?- el desconocimiento de las acciones del joven más los, previamente encontrados, anillos de compromiso te desconciertan – ¿por qué me entregas esto?- no puedes permitirte tener dudas, el no saber algo – he ido por ti para entrenar esta mañana y lo único que encuentro en tu habitación, es un caos y cuatro cajas con cuatro anillos diferentes de compromiso-

Su cara de desconcierto cambia a una de extraña y ridícula vergüenza.

-Dime ¿qué significa que presentes ante mí un anillo de compromiso cuando guardas cuatro más?-

-Ve, veras maestro es una historia bastante graciosa- escuchas un leve crujido viniendo de sus costillas por la fuerza de la presión de tu pie – y podría explicártela si me permitiese levantar-

Lo sopesas un momento, retiras tu pie y le dejas ponerse en pie.

-Habla-

-Bueno, desde hace un par de meses, después de que me dijeses que era de tu propiedad- al decir esas palabras un tono carmín acude a sus mejillas –decidí que era necesaria una demostración más explícita de eso. Por lo que cada vez que salía de la ciudadela aprovechaba para observar las joyerías en busca del símbolo perfecto- toma la caja y retira el anillo de ella – el primero que encontré era muy bonito tan elegante como tú, el segundo era hermoso con caras piedras preciosas en él, el tercero era un exclusivo diseño que pensé combinaría muy bien con usted, el cuarto es una joya que ha estado en la familia desde hace más de cuatro generaciones, pero ninguno era digno de usted-

Lentamente se acercó a ti, tomo tu mano izquierda y deposito en ella el anillo.

-por lo que si aún no era echo el anillo perfecto para usted, yo habría de crearlo-

Una sonrisa cálida y sincera se extiendo en su rostro mientras sientes a tus mejillas llenarse del característico sentir de un fuerte sonrojo como los que solo él podía sacarte.

-entonces maestro- devuelta arrodillado a tus pies – ¿aceptaría tomarme como suyo?-

La nieve a tu alrededor, la decoración y sus ojos te hacen asentir.

Un beso, unas carisias y tu ira desvanecida los conducen a tu cama para consolidar tu propiedad sobre Chase Young.


	6. Chapter 6

Seis gansos tendidos

Omi se había superado.

De todas las travesuras que podría hacer, ¿tenía que colocar en el techo los seis gansos para la cena de navidad?

Era inverosímil que secuestrara al ingrediente principal y lo colocara en forma de parvada sobre el techo de la casa.

¿En que estaba pensando ese niño?

Te costó más de una hora poder bajar los seis gansos para poder seguir preparando la cena.

En cuanto llegara Chase a la casa, lo castigarías severamente.

De momento Omi se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual de la sala, en la espero a la reprimenda por sus acciones.

El sonido del aparcamiento de un auto es el aviso de la llegada de Chase. El entra con las últimas compras para la cena de navidad mientras lo esperas en la cocina.

Le permites dejar las compras sobre la encimera, le tomas la mano para sentarlo junto a ti en el desayunador para discutir el asunto "parvada" como lo has denominado en tu mente.

-Chase, esta mañana después de que te has ido a hacer las últimas compras descubrí que Omi ha puesto a los seis gansos en el techo formando una parvada-

El desconcierto nubla su facciones y la interrogante del cómo se dibuja en su mirada.

-¿cómo es que Omi puso a los gansos en el techo?- lo mismo te preguntas tú – y ¿por qué lo hizo?-

No sabes que contestar.

-le preguntaste ¿por qué lo hizo?- niegas con la cabeza.

-realmente no hice más que bajar los gansos para prepararlos y que estuviesen listos para la cena- te disculpas con la mirada por eso – he esperado por ti para que solucionemos esto-

Chase toma tu mano y los lleva a la sala para sentarse frente a Omi.

-¿por qué?- eso basta para que Omi les mire y con nerviosismo les diga el por qué.

-el día de ayer Wuya me dijo que santa no vendría a la casa si no dejaba una gran señal para que supiera que yo estaba aquí- Chase y tú se miran para acordar silenciosamente que Wuya no volverá a acercarse a Omi si ninguno de los dos está presente – así que tomando su sugerencia puse a los gansos en el techo para que santa sepa que aquí estoy-

Definitivamente estas mosqueado, pero ya no es por lo de Omi poniendo a los gansos en el techo, es por el maldito y jodido sentido del humor que Wuya tiene.

-¿Cómo?- ahora ya no importa tanto el porqué, si no, el cómo- ¿Cómo has conseguido poner a los gansos en el techo?-

-bueno eso lo hice arrojándolos con ayuda de Raimundo y Clay-

Genial no solo Wuya, también Pedrosa y Baley han entrado en tu lista negra este año.

-no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas Omi- la vos seria de Chase le hace agachar la cabeza – esas acciones causaron serios problemas a Jack, le costó mucho trabajo bajarlos del techo para poder realizar la cena, por lo que esto es una travesura-

No te gusta verlo triste por lo que tratas de reconfortarlo.

-como no era tu intención causar un mal, tu castigo no será mucho- le sonríes para infundirle menos presión –solamente me ayudaras con los últimos preparativos y no tendrás postre-

Notas que al mencionarle lo del postre esta por objetar, pero solo asiente y se retira hacia la cocina.

Solo se quedan tú y Chase sentados mirando hacia la nada sopesando los acontecimientos.

-Wuya definitivamente no tendrá un regalo de navidad este año, tampoco Pedrosa y Baley-

-merecido lo tienen- la voz despectiva de Chase te hace sonreír – ¿cómo se le ocurre a Wuya decir semejante cosa a Omi?-

-no tengo idea, a veces esa mujer se comporta como si siguiese siendo una colegiala- suspiras y te pones en pie- bueno es hora de terminar con los preparativos- te inclinas para besar de forma suave a Chase y pones rumbo a la cocina.

Al menos eso no paso a mayores y has logrado tener todo a tiempo.

Definitivamente Wuya no tendrá un bonito presente este año por más que se la pase chillando en tu oído.


	7. Chapter 7

Siete cisnes nadando

Te encontrabas enfrente de la laguna artificial del parque esperando nerviosamente.

Al salir el día de ayer de la secundaria, te encontraste un sobre con una carta de un admirador secreto que te había pedido que se encontraran esta misma tarde frente al lago para hablar.

Eso es algo que nunca había pasado. Como es que tú tenías un admirador secreto.

Eres Jack Spicer, el gusano que nadie quería hasta que lo necesitaban. El chico del que todos se burlaban y del cual se aprovechaban.

No creías tener algo para lograr que alguien se enamorase de ti.

Bueno tal si fuese una broma o algo real ya estabas hay. Si era una broma simplemente darías marcha a tu casa y si era algo real, con honestidad le dirías que lo sientes, que ya estás enamorado de alguien más.

Pero ¿era correcto rechazar a esa persona?

Bien sabias que no tenías oportunidad alguna con el dueño de tu amor. Estabas estúpida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Chase Young, el capitán del equipo de artes marciales, el chico más guapo de la escuela, ese al que por ser un patético gusano nunca podrías acceder ni como amigo.

Bueno, tal vez aceptarías a esa persona para poder olvidarte de tu amor por Chase. Ya era hora de dejar ese amor imposible atrás y ser feliz.

Mientras esperabas observabas a los siete cisnes que nadan en el lago y recuerdas la historia del patito feo y deseas dejar de ser un perdedor y convertirte en alguien genial, de quienes no se burlen y sea apreciado aunque sea un poco.

Escuchas pasos a tu espaldas, volteas y para tu sorpresa quien se encuentra ahí no es más que Chase Young.

-Jack Spicer- su tono calmo y gentil distaba mucho de lo que le conocías.

-Chase Young- era obvio tu desconcierto – ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué significa esto?- del bolsillo de tu abrigo sacas la sencilla nota del admirador secreto – ¿es esto una broma?-tu rostro compungido por pensar que solo es un juego hizo saltar las alarmas de Chase.

\- esto es justamente lo que la nota decía- la seriedad de sus palabras te dejan entre la duda por el miedo a ser herido y tu corazón que quiere creerle –realmente te he citado aquí para decirte que tu realmente me gustas- con pasos lentos trataba de acercarse a ti, pero tu retrocedías.

Estaba a punto de tomarte del brazo cuando diste otro paso hacia atrás sintiendo el vacío en el espacio.

Splash!

Tu torpeza natural te hizo perder noción del espacio y caíste al lago artificial.

-¿estás bien Jack?- tu nombre salido con ese tono de preocupación te hizo guardarte las quejas y los lamentos por la vergüenza que sentías.

-mmm si estoy bien- te pusiste de pie y trataste de salir del lago, pero no lograbas.

-déjame ayudarte- Chase tomo tus manos, pero que te revolviese por tu nerviosismo solo logro que Chase callera a tu lado.

-lo lo siento mucho Chase- ahora sí, solo querías que la tierra te tragase –mmm soy tan torpe- bajaste el rostro, y se hubiese mantenido así de no ser porque él te lo alzo con sus manos.

Se miraron a los ojos y lentamente el acerco su rostro, hasta depositar un beso lento y profundo en tus labios.

-realmente no sabes cuánto me gustas- sus ojos fue todo lo que necesitaste para creer en sus palabras y entrelazar tus brazos en su cuello para volverlo a besar.


	8. Chapter 8

Ocho criadas

Tenía que ser perfecto.

La cena de navidad de los Spicer debía ser la más sorprendente y majestuosa de todo el territorio.

Sir Jonathan Spicer y su esposa Isabella Spicer, eran conocidos por ser los aristócratas más ricos y poderosos de ese y los reinos vecinos. Y esta cena era la demostración actual de su poderío.

Pero no solo era eso, era la oportunidad perfecta de entablar negocios con el príncipe heredero del reino heylin.

Todo debía ser perfecto, nada podía salir fuera de lo planeado.

Eso a tus ojos era el motivo por el cual te encontrabas relegado a la torre más alejada del castillo donde residía la familia Spicer.

No podías creer hasta donde llegaba la codicia de tus padres, que se veían en la opción de esconder celosamente a su único hijo. Pero bueno, no te extraña realmente; para tus padres siempre habías sido más una vergüenza que un orgullo.

Mira que nacer doncel.

Pero no solo era eso, eras albino. Tenías los colores, que a opinión del resto de la gente, era espeluznante y un claro indicio de maldad que tu llevabas por dentro como si fueses un vil demonio.

Tu única compañía en esos momentos eran el silencio y los libros de los cuales gozabas en ese aburrido tiempo de confinamiento.

Creías que pasarías un par de hermosos días de confinamiento cuando estrepitosamente la puerta que te separaba del mundo fue abierta por tu madre. Traía consigo un traje de criada y una peluca castaña.

-escúchame Jacky, una enfermedad ha atacado a varias personas del pueblo y nos hemos quedado sin varias criadas- eso no te importaba, por lo que seguías leyendo sin prestarle mucha atención a tu madre – por lo que tú te vestirás como una y ayudaras a las otras nueve criadas con los preparativos de la fiesta-

Eso si te hizo reaccionar. Está bien que no te quisieran y te escondieran, pero ¿hacerte pasar como una criada?

Nunca habías hecho trabajo manual como ese en tu vida.

Tu madre te hizo pararte, empezó desvestirte a un con los forcejeos que hacías para que se detuviese. Ella logro dejarte en interiores y volvió a forcejear para ponerte el vestido.

Casi había logrado ponértelo cuando tu padre hizo su aparición.

-¿ya está listo?- te vio luchando en contra y se acercó a tomarte del brazo –escúchame muy bien Jack, harás un magnífico trabajo, no te acercaras ni hablaras con nadie y en cuanto termines volverás aquí y no saldrás- su mirada penetrante y cruel te hicieron tragar saliva, sabias que hablaba enserio y que cualquier castigo que ganaras no sería lindo – ¿has entendido?-

Solo asentiste y dejaste que ella te pusiera la peluca. Salieron de la habitación y te dejaron en las cocinas para recibir órdenes de la ama de llaves de la mansión.

Wuya o señorita Wuya como te ordeno llamarla te encargo la limpieza del ala este, hizo que un mozo de nombre Pierre te ayudase a llevar los instrumentos de limpieza y te dejo hacer la cosas como la vida te lo hiciese entender.

Te encontrabas limpiando la quinta habitación cuando un hombre que nunca habías visto entro. Era el hombre más apuesto que hubieses visto en tu vida, era alto y de hermosos ojos dorados.

El embelesamiento muto a pánico al saberlo tan cerca. Tu padre te había prohibido acercarte a cualquier invitado, no sabías que te pasaría si se enteraba que habías hablado con uno.

Rápidamente tomaste tus instrumentos de limpieza y te disponías a salir a toda velocidad cuando su grabe voz te freno.

-pide que me traigan agua para bañarme y un almuerzo ligero-

Tu miedo solo te dejo asentir, saliste a toda velocidad hacia las cocinas a informar de la petición del invitado de hermosos ojos dorados.

Wuya de mala gana mando a Pierre con las cosas para el baño y a ti con la comida.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación, Pierre empezó a preparar el baño y tú dispusiste del almuerzo. El invitado comía con calma y no te quitaba la vista de encima.

Cuando termino de comer recogiste los platos y tal como hace poco saliste corriendo con rumbo a la cocina.

Wuya te ordeno terminar de limpiar y obedeciste sin soltar alguna pega.

Lentamente la mansión se llenaba del sonido de la algarabía por la fiesta y tú te sentías triste, solo y un tanto miserable. Habías terminado de limpiar cuando Pierre se te acerco a decirte que debías limpiar la habitación del invitado en lo que él se encontraba en la fiesta.

Te encontrabas limpiando la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe.

Tal como en su primer encuentro, te quedaste congelado. Él se acercó lentamente, te quito la peluca y te observo meticulosamente.

-eres tu- esa simple frase te hizo reaccionar.

Trataste de correr hacia la salida, pero él te detuvo tumbándote a la cama.

-¿por qué tratas de huir?- su semblante expreso desconcierto y cierto pesar – ¿acaso no sabes quién soy Jack?-

Sus interrogantes te confunden y en lo que tu mente trata de encontrar una explicación te hace sentar a su lado.

-¿es que ya no me recuerdas?- el tomo tus manos entre su mano izquierda y de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta saco una cadena con un precioso colgante –esto me lo diste hace varios años Jack, como símbolo de nuestra promesa de estar juntos- lo deposito en tus manos y las cerro a su alrededor – ¿no recuerdas cuando juntos corríamos por los campos de la casa de tu abuela?-

Es por eso que no lo recordabas. Cuando tu vuela murió habías tenido un accidente que te había hecho perder las memorias anteriores al mismo.

Lo miraste y le explicaste lo ocurrido.

El parecía tristemente derrotado. Tu corazón latió desbocado y tomando su rostro depositaste un casto beso en su mejilla.

-no se quien eras ni lo que paso, pero si yo había aceptado casarme en algún momento contigo- te sonrojaste tanto que sentías la cara hirviendo –no puedo faltar a mi palabra-

Tanto el cómo tú se sorprendieron por tus palabras, pero no te arrepentías.

Él se levantó y empezó a recoger todas sus pertenencias, tomo tu mano y con cautela se dirigió junto contigo a la salida.

Ya en su carruaje hacia un destino desconocido por ti te miro y te dijo.

-te e traído con migo por que no permitiré que vivas con esas personas, cuando pregunte por ti te dijeron muerto y el desprecio en los ojos de tu padre no me permite dejarles tu seguridad-

Así que alguien más había visto la verdad sobre tus padres. Bien si él era tan noble como para librarte de ellos y buscarte por tanto tiempo, el casarte con el no sería algo malo, seguramente serias feliz a su lado.


	9. Chapter 9

Nueve bailarinas

Era un espectáculo impresionante.

La belleza del arte de la danza era algo que ni el más habilidoso arte marcialista podría imitar.

Por una extraña razón habías asistido al espectáculo que la universidad realizaba con motivo de las fiestas navideñas, cada área realizaba un espectáculo para presentar y estabas tan asombrado que el espectáculo del área de mecánica fuese una danza al estilo de las geishas de Japón pero en un formato unisex.

Era un espectáculo magnifico lleno de gracia mística que no creías capas a las personas que cursaban cualquier carrera de esa área.

La principal que había captado la atención era una de las chicas del centro, una morena de complexión pequeña que se movía con gran habilidad; eso era hasta que las luces bajaron y en la mitad del escenario apareció un chico de exótica coloración. Sus largos cabello rojos estaban acomodados en un semirecogido con un pasador dorado que hizo que lo confundieses con una chica al principio.

Sus movimientos eran gráciles y fuertes, con la destreza de un verdadero artista que te hacia preguntarte si no era un miembro de la carrera de danza y no un mecánico.

Fue un espectáculo hermoso que hizo que ir valiese la pena.

A pesar de tus negaciones fuiste arrastrado a la fiesta por Wuya y Shadow.

Te estabas aburriendo de manera intensa cuando la bulla de los otros estudiantes se hizo notoria al llegar los bailarines de la presentación del área de mecánica.

Los analizaste a todos, pero no encontrabas al pelirrojo que tanto había llamado tu atención.

Al no encontrarlo y suponer que no asistiría perdiste todo interés por seguir ahí.

Estabas por empujar la puerta para salir del auditorio cuando esta se abrió y revelo a aquel a quien querías ver. Era más hermoso de cerca.

Se quedaron cruzando miradas hasta que apareció Shadow tratando de llamar tu atención. Ella quería que bailasen juntos.

Aprovechaste tu negativa para poder acércate al pelirrojo.

-no puedo bailar contigo Shadow- tu respuesta no le gusto y puso expresión de porque –ya que estoy por bailar con el- señalaste al pelirrojo, tomaste su mano y lo llevaste a la mitad de la pista de baile.

-disculpa lo de hace un momento- le sonreíste de forma predadora y él se sonrojo –mi nombre es Chase Young-

-se quién eres- eso te sorprendió y a la vez no –eres el mejor del área de administración y el que hizo una magnifica demostración de artes marciales junto Guan hace rato-

Su sonrojo combinado con una de las sonrisas más bonitas que hubiese visto en tu vida te dijeron que él tenía que ser tuyo.

-bien tu sabes quién soy, ¿ahora podría yo saber quién eres?-

-Spicer, mi nombre es Jack Spicer-

Te sorprendiste, ese era el nombre del chiquillo que había logrado entrar antes de tiempo por ser un genio. Bien no solo era hermoso, tenía cerebro; definitivamente debía ser tuyo.

Siguieron bailando hasta las dos de la mañana cuando el mostro estar cansado.

Tomaste su mano, lo guiaste a la salida y ya fuera te ofreciste a llevarlo a su dormitorio.

Estando en la puerta de su habitación él te sonrió y pidió tu número telefónico, se lo diste y después de haberlo guardado entro y cerró la puerta. Desconcertado te encaminaste hacia tu propio dormitorio; estabas pensando que fuiste demasiado lento y no solo no pediste su número, tampoco le pediste salir.

Ya estabas por llegar a la salida de los dormitorios de mecánica cuando tu celular sonó por un mensaje entrante.

Espero que podamos

comer juntos más al rato.

Este es mi número.

Soy Jack.

Sonreíste y le enviaste un mensaje con la hora y el lugar para verse e ir a comer.

Bueno después de todo si conseguiste una cita con Jack. Y te encargarías de que no solo fuera una cita.


	10. Chapter 10

Diez personas saltando

Te encontrabas en una banca del central park tomando un café bien cargado después de una noche de desvelo mortal.

Esperabas a ese mocoso insufrible que no sabías como habías dejado entrar en tu vida.

De repente un chico apareció saltando, después otro y otros más.

Definitivamente el café estaba adulterado.

Era la única razón para ver a diez personas saltando con carteles de los que se leía:

Jack Spicer

¿te casarías conmigo?

Enfrente de ti.

Chase apareció con un ramo de rosas y violetas, se hinco frente a ti y te extendió una caja con el anillo de compromiso más ostentosamente elaborado que hubieses visto.

¿Te casarías con migo?-

Si- fue todo lo que pudiste contestar mientras las personas con los carteles les lanzaban confeti a ambos.

Bueno después de todo tener a Chase en tu vida no era tan malo.


	11. Chapter 11

Nos encontrábamos en un callejón oscuro de una de las tantas ciudades que Londres tenía en su territorio, con el sonido de un grupo de once flautistas que tocaban en una plaza cercana.

Me habías ganado una apuesta al haber obtenido ese shen gon wu que no podía dejar caer en las manos de Clay.

-sempai, ¿me va a besar?- la pregunta tímida, ridículamente infantil para venir de un atractivo hombre como lo sé que eres me saca una sonrisa depredadora al encontrarme yo arrinconado contra la pared por tu cuerpo.

-por supuesto que no- tu semblante cae ante mis palabras como si hubiesen destrozado tus juguetes tecnológicos –me vas a besar tú-

La sonrisa que me diste después de eso tendría el brillo de una supernova; tomaste mi nuca y con una habilidad que ya antes habías demostrado me besaste con la fuerza para robarme el aliento.

Nevaba sobre nosotros y el frio que nunca me había gustado se extinguía, como los copos de nieve a nuestro alrededor, por todo el calor que la pasión que provocaban tus roces sobre mi piel.

Sin duda el sonido de las flautas dulces y los besos candentes prometían una noche muy interesante.


End file.
